


Young God

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based on the song by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. Probably rated T or M. Not exactly NSFW, but not exactly SFW either.

She was trapped by a pressing redhead against the wall the Bellas had been using for centuries for practices and routines. The sexual tension had been growing for years to the point that even blind, blundering Beca Mitchell had to notice it. 

He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends  
I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven

“Oh really, Mitchell? You don’t think I’m a legend?”

If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"

Beca’s heart was pulsing. After the day’s work of cardio, Chloe pulled Beca aside once all of their best friends had emptied the vast room. It wasn’t like she meant to offend Chloe, you actually had to be blind to not think she would be a sex god. Beca, however, had her doubts. 

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds

“Oh my God, Chlo. I didn’t say that!” Beca’s argument was flaccid and weak, it was structureless. Chloe on the other hand, was tall, powerful, and well, hot. 

“Rebeca,” Chloe paused, grinning smugly. She knew full well that Beca hated her full name, but that wasn’t stopping her. She had a point to prove.

But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running

“Rene,” She hesitated once more, her voice deepening. Beca could feel her stomach flop to the floor as redlocks became increasingly closer to her own messy brown ones. 

But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

“Mitchell,” There wasn’t a pause needed. Chloe began lining her best friend’s neck with soft pecks, sucking briefly before pulling away after each one. Beca felt it building in the back of her throat, and it craved to be liberated with every touch of Chloe’s lips. 

And they're running, running, running again...

The ginger pulled away from the shorter girl for seconds until she readjusted her hands onto her friend’s hips. “How dare you insult my sexual abilities,” she dove in once more, inching her kisses towards her counterpart’s sharp jawline. 

He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

The sound escaped Beca’s lips, eager for freedom. The moan was louder than she intended, and gave the redhead even more motivation. Chloe divided from the girl once more, connecting their eyes in an intense staredown. 

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"

“Well, why don’t you show me how much of a god you are then, Beale?” Chloe’s lips parted, revealing teeth brighter than the moon. Chloe crossed her arms, gripped onto the ends of her pink tank top, and revealed her toned abdomen before crashing her lips into Beca’s. 

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds

“Oh --” she started, feeling the feisty girl’s hands find her back. “I’ll show you.”

But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running

Chloe’s hands lingered on the hem of Beca’s shirt tugging her closer until they separtated for milliseconds to pull it over her head. Chloe began a trail of kisses once more, finding her way down Beca’s collarbone and abdomen. Chloe grinned smugly, lust radiating in her glowing-blue orbs before tugging Beca to the floor. 

But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

“I’ll show you a Young God alright.”

And they're running, running, running again...


End file.
